1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device and a method of operating the electronic device.
2. Description in the Related Art
In recent years, various electronic devices, which can be directly worn on a body, have been developed. An electronic device, which can be directly worn on a body, is referred to as a wearable electronic device. The wearable electronic device may include for example, a head mounted display, a smart glass, a smart watch or wristband, a necklace-type apparatus, a contact lens-type apparatus, a ring-type apparatus, a shoe-type apparatus, a cloth-type apparatus, and a glove-type apparatus, and can be attached/detached to/from a part of the body or clothes.
Since a user should be able to simply and conveniently access a wearable electronic device and use the wearable electronic device anytime and anywhere while wearing the wearable electronic device, the shape of the wearable electronic device has been miniaturized.
Further, since it is difficult to mount a large capacity battery to the interior of a wearable electronic device, the wearable electronic device has a small capacity battery mounted thereto and can only operate a simple function.
Therefore, the wearable electronic device has a limitation in that it is difficult to provide complex functions requiring a large amount of battery consumption without external power. Further, when using an internal battery, the wearable electronic device presents an inconvenience in that the battery must be frequently charged due to a short use time period, and as a result, a user may need to carry an auxiliary battery.